eliffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Veysel Simsek
'Veysel Simsek - '''ojciec Murata i Zeynep, mąż Melek i Tulay. Opis Veysel początkowo był człowiekiem podłym, ale nie tak jak Arzu. Był zdolny do sprzedanie dziecka za długi. Z czasem jednak pod wpływem Tulay nawrócił się. Historia Początki Nieznana jest data ani miejsce narodzin Veysela Simsek. Nie są znane też fakty z jego wczesnego życia. Wiadomo, że w pewnym momencie swojego życia Veysel ożenił się z nieznaną z imienia kobietą, która urodziła mu dwójkę dzieci - Zeynep i Murata. Po jej śmierci Veysel poślubił Melek. Mężczyzna ten popadł też w długi finansowe w hazardzie. Stał się podły. Bił Melek, Elif, Zeynep i czasem Murata. Elif - sezon 1 Veysel był mężem Melek, którą traktował okropnie. Gdy była chora wygonił ją do pracy i próbował sprzedać Elif za długi finansowe. Gdy Elif ugotowała mamie zupę on ją wylał. Zniszczył też leki Melek. Na szczęście nie udało mu się sprzedać Elif. W niego wdał się jego syn, Murat, który jednak nie był aż tak podły, jak Veysel. Z czasem Veysel dowiedział się o tym, że to Arzu zrzuciła Elif z urwiska i szantażował ją. W ten sposób zdobył pieniądze. Później szantażował Arzu, że wyjawi Kenanowi prawdę o Elif. W ten sposób znów zdobył pieniądze. Veysel szantażował tez Ayse Dogan. W końcu we własnej bronie ,,zabił człowieka(,,ofiara" przeżyłą, to była intryga Arzu) i Arzu go szantażowała. W ten sposób Veysel pracował dla Arzu, aż do momentu, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie jest mordercą. Veysel szantażował też córkę - da Melek rozwód pod warunkiem, że Zeynep wyjdzie za Erkuta. Ostatecznie nie doszło do rozwodu Melek i Veysela ani do ślubu Zeynep i Erkuta. W międzyczasie Veysel został wyrzucony z domu za nie zapłacenie czynszu. Gdy dowiedział się, że Murat dał pieniądze na czynsz Seydzie, Veysel go pobił. Mniej więcej Veysel wtedy też porwał Elif. W międzyczasie nabył myjnię. Po pewnym czasie Veysel chciał wyjawić Kenanowi prawdę o Elif, za co miał dostać pieniądze i odjechać za granicę. Nie udało mu się to jednak, albowiem Kenan nie przybył do Hydyrtepe, a Ayse Dogan uratowała Elif przed sprzedaniem jej. Później Veysel pracował dalej w myjni jako szef. Przestał ufać Erkutowi pod wpływem słów Nadira, mimo że dostał od niego pieniądze. Niebawem na prośbę Goncy Veysel schwytał Arzu i w ten sposób uratował życie Selimowi. Później zlecił nagranie płyty ze spowiedzią Arzu, gdzie ta miała przyznać się do swoich brudnych grzechów. Płytę zabrała mu Gonca, która ją utraciła. Niebawem Arzu poprosiła Veysela o poszukiwania płyty i oddanie jej w jej ręce w zamian za pieniądze. Veysel ukradł płytę Melihowi, ale utracił ją dzięki Muratowi. W tym czasie Veysel poznał również Tulay - swoją przyszłą żonę, która przyjechała do niego do myjni. Od razu się w niej zakochał. Gdy dowiedział się, że to była prostytutka, dalej ją kochał i starał się ją chronić przed ludźmi z agencji. Pod wpływem Tulay Veysel przestał być podły i poprosił Zeynep o wybaczenie. Rozwiódł się z Melek, która też mu wybaczyła jego błędy. Zaakceptował ślub Zeysel i był gościem na nim. Widział, jak ktoś(nie widział kto, tak naprawdę to Arzu) strzelał do jego córki. Elif - sezon 2 Veysel czuwał przy Zeynep w szpitalu, po tym jak do niej strzelano. Z czasem musiał jednak odjechać, albowiem w obronie Tulay zabił człowieka. Pod przymusem podpisał weksle i miał dług wobec agencji Tulay. Na raty zdobył pieniądze od Selima, później od Meliha. W końcu by zdobyć pieniądze zaczął pracować u Necdeta Karapinara, którego w końcu okradł i spłacił ostatnią ratę. Gdy Necdet się dowiedział, kto go okradł porwał Murata i pod groźbą śmierci Murata kazał oddać pieniądze. By je zdobyć Veysel sprzedał w myjnię. Probował podwoić pieniądze w kasynie, ale przegrał. By wyjść z sytuacji okradł Melek z majątku po Melihu.